


Day Six - Shady

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Bishop Myriel, gardening.
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day Six - Shady

Bishop Myriel’s hands are covered in dirt, and his robe is anointed with plant cuttings and grass stains as he kneels in the dirt of the community garden. He’s thinning his vegetable seedlings, and the sun is strong as it flows between the shady branches of the large trees lining the garden. He is surrounded by plants: the lilacs that his neighbor always plants, and sweetpeas creeping up their trellises, the green tops of onions, and tomatoes.

He sits back on his heels, wipes his face with his robe, and drinks from his water bottle, and returns to his carrots.


End file.
